She Was Right
by dancingthroughrain
Summary: "You two won't think kissing's gross when you're older. You might actually like it." she exaggerates, smiling slyly. Her words cause both children to break out in fake coughing and gagging. "Now I REALLY think I'm gonna verp!"


**A/N: So! This begins with a flashback to when they were kids, then to when they're older and it's a week before their wedding, then it's their wedding from various points of view!**

 **Also I kept Tadashi alive in this because hAHAHA WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T ALIVE IN CANON**

 **This was also posted on tumblr; the link to it is in the author's note at the very bottom!**

 **Thanks for the request, anon! I hope you like it! c:**

* * *

It isn't uncommon for Vanellope to be at the Lucky Cat Cafe early in the morning before it opens. In fact, it's be uncommon for her to _not_ be there. Although they had gotten off of the wrong foot at first, Vanellope and Hiro grew closer as time passed on. Her guardian/adoptive father, Ralph, eventually began to drop her off at the cafe on his way to work. He trusts Cass a lot more than he trusts some random daycare or camp out there. Plus, Vanellope's happy that she gets to spend time with Hiro all the time now that they're close friends. It's a win-win situation.

The two children sit at one of the tables in the cafe, coloring while they wait for opening time.

"I bet I'm a better draw-er than you!" Vanellope kneels on the chair she's on and smirks at Hiro. She can be pretty competitive.

Hiro raises an eyebrow. " _You_ ," he points at her, then himself, "better than _me?_ Ha! You're on!"

Hiro choses a light blue-grey and gets to work on his robot that he's positive will turn out better than whatever Vanellope's drawing.

The ravenette smirkes. "Yeah, we'll see about that.

She pauses - what the heck was she going to draw? She looks around the cafe to see if there is anything for her to draw. Tables are too boring. All of the sweets on display will make her too hungry. There are a lot of things on the wall, but nothing really catches her interest.

Suddenly she feels something soft rubbing against her arm. Looking at the source of the softness, she finds the Hamada's cat, Mochi.

...That's it! She can draw Mochi! Her grin returns to her face and she looks over at the cat who then decides to sit on a clear spot on the table. She makes sure to cover up her drawing with her free arm so that no one (specifically Hiro) will be able to see it until she finishes.

"Aaaand… done!" Vanellope declares proudly when she completed her drawing. "And I'm pretty sure I've got ya beat!"

Hiro looks up from his drawing. He's almost done, just has to finish the left boot. "There's no way! Nothing's cooler than robots, everyone knows that." He holds up his finished drawing, "Look!"

The girl scans over his drawing for a moment before she speaks. "Yeah, that's kinda cool, I guess." she holds up her own work of art. "But check mine out! It's got more detail than yours, so it looks better."

"What? No way! I mean yeah, Mochi's probably the best cat in the world, but robots are like ten times better than cats. No, I think my drawing wins."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah!"

"Fine! We'll let somebody else decide!"

"AUNT CAAAASS! VANELLOPE AND I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW, IT'S REALLY, REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT!"

Practically seconds after Hiro's yells, his Aunt rushes to their sides, despite the fact that she still has to finish baking and setting up the displays.

"What's wrong? Did something bad happen? What is it?"

The two kids hold their drawings up for Cass to see.

"We wanna know who's drawing is better!" Vanellope exclaims. "I mean, it's obviously mine, but Hiro just won't accept it! Could ya try and break the news to him?

"What?! Nu-uh! It's the other way around!"

Suddenly, Cass bursts into laughter.

Vanellope pouts. "What's so funny?"

"Our drawings aren't that bad!" says Hiro.

Cass catches her breath and ruffles their hair. "You two are just so cute. I thought you were in trouble!" she looks at the drawings, now on the table. "Hm… I'd call it a tie."

"WHAT?!" Vanellope squeals.

Hiro just shakes his head and frowns. "Nu-uh, ties don't count!"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I can't choose. Why's it matter, anyways? What does the winner get?"

Both children pause and look at each other. They didn't discuss that part…

"'Dunno."

"How about…" In one swift movement, Cass gathers both children in her arms and gives each of them a kiss on the cheek. "A big _kiss?_ " she teases.

Vanellope and Hiro squirm in Cass' hold, though they're laughing nonetheless. It isn't until they're put back down that they speak.

"No way!" Hiro says first.

"Kissing's _icky!_ "

"Yeah! Everyone's got _cooties!_ "

"Kissing makes me wanna _verp!_ "

"Exactly!"

Cass laughs again. "You two won't think that when you're older. You might actually _like it_." she exaggerates, smiling slyly.

Her words cause both children to break out in fake coughing and gagging.

"Now I REALLY think I'm gonna verp!"

"Don't joke about that, Aunt Cass!"

Vanellope nods in agreement, a look of disgust stuck on her face. "Never, _ever_ joke about that!"

"I'm not joking," Cass smirks. Man, it's so easy to tease these two. She smiles at them and heads back to the kitchen to finish up some of the sweets she had been frosting. "you'll see!"

They look at each other for a moment before breaking out into more coughing and gagging.

"GROSS!"

* * *

"Your aunt was right, y'know."

"...Huh?"

Vanellope looks up from her notebook. Her and Hiro are sitting on the couch, relaxing for the first time in a while. Their wedding is in a week, and things have been crazy lately, what with making sure that the wedding is set and ready. The notebook that Vanellope is holding is actually filled with all of the wedding plans and costs, not to mention some of Vanellope's doodles on the sides that she draws whenever she finds herself unable to pay attention. Neither of them consider themselves to be very organized people, so the notebook helps to keep important things in order.

"Remember that time when we were little and at your aunt's cafe?"

Hiro smirks and looks down at his fiance, (God, he loves being able to call her that) adjusts his arms around her shoulder, and looks down at her. "Oh, yeah, that one time we were at the cafe out of all the times that we hung out there? Yeah, 'course I remember that one specific time!" he responds sarcastically.

Vanellope rolls her eyes and elbows him gently. "Don't be such a smart-aleck," she laughs. "That time when we had a drawing contest or something? And we asked Cass to choose which drawing was better?"

Ah, _now_ he remembers. Vaguely, but he still remembers, nonetheless. "Oh, yeah. We didn't know what the winner would get as a reward, and she suggested a kiss."

"Yup." she nods.

"And we yelled about how gross it was and then she said that we'd actually like kissing someday?"

"Uh-huh."

"What about that time?" he asks and tilts his head with an amused smile.

Vanellope answers by pulling him close and kisses him on the lips. Hiro happily kisses her back, his hand moving from her shoulder to her waist.

She breaks the kiss after a few and smiles cheekily. "Well, she was right."

Hiro uses his free hand to wipe at his mouth and feigns disgust. "No she wasn't! You have cooties! Gross!"

Vanellope shoves him but she can't help but smirk as she pulls him in for another kiss. "Shut up, you nerd."

* * *

"I can't do this."

"Hiro -"

"What was I thinking? I'm twenty-two years old and I can't even make mac 'n cheese without burning it!"

"Hiro, just calm -"

"How can I be a husband when I can't even make make edible mac 'n cheese?"

"Hiro…"

"I really can't do this. Why did I think I could do this? Yeah, I love her, but still, she-"

"HIRO!"

Hiro looks over at his best man and two groomsmen. Tadashi, his brother and best man, takes a few steps closer to him and places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It's actually kind of funny to Hiro, finally being able to say that he's taller than his big brother.

"Hiro, you need to calm. Down." Tadashi says to him. His two groomsmen, Fred and Wasabi, nod in agreement.

"Seriously, dude. It's just your wedding." Fred comments. It was weird to see him dressed up so… fancy. Honestly, Hiro half expected him to show up in some costume rather than a tuxedo. "You've been planning it for months and you choose now to freak out? Not the best plan."

Hiro throws his hands up in exasperation. "Well _sor-ry_ that my freaking out is inconvenient! I'll be sure to schedule it differently next time!"

Wasabi stands off to the side, arms crossed over his chest. For once, he isn't the one freaking out. "Listen to your brother, little man," though, he isn't so little anymore. "and calm down. You're worrying for nothing, trust us."

"That's easy for you guys to say!" Hiro exclaims. "You guys aren't the ones getting married!"

"Maybe not, but we sure do know that freaking out isn't gonna do any good for you, bro." Tadashi says. "Look; we know that you're worried and it's totally normal. But you and Van are a team after things you can't do, like make simple mac 'n cheese," he ignores the glare from his brother, "Van'll probably be able to do. And the things that Van can't do, you'll be able to do. And if you guys need help with something, you've got all your friends and family to help you guys out."

Hiro nods and takes a deep breath. He's about to speak again when there's a knock at the door. "Time to get out there, Hiro! Everyone's waiting!"

A sudden rush of nerves and excitement rushes through Hiro. He looks over at his brother.

"Well, Hiro," Tadashi smiles and pats his brother's shoulder. "You ready, little bro?"

Hiro exhales shakily and smiles, despite his nerves. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Vanellope has never been a fan of dresses, but looking at herself in the mirror with her wedding dress on, she finds herself not being bothered by wearing a dress. She runs her hands along the silky fabric as she admires it. The dress is simple*; it's strapless with a wide, beaded fabric sewn on at the waist. The fabric beads were sewn into various elegant designs. The elegance of the waist fabric meshed with the simple white dress made the dress perfect for her. It isn't too fancy and extravagant, nor is it too plain and boring.

It's perfect. Well, as perfect as a _dress_ can get.

Her hair isn't too fancy, either. Cass actually did her hair and put the upper section of her hair into a small updo and accompanied it with a white, bedazzled hair clip. The veil was inserted right above the clip, but Vanellope decides to leave it out of her face for now.

Vanellope had been nervous when the wedding was being planned. But now that it's actually here, she can barely contain her excitement. She's been smiling all day, practically jumping in her seat, and barely able to stay still.

She turns around and faces her bridesmaids and maid of honor. Her best friend, Taffyta, was her maid of honor, and her bridesmaids consisted of some of her other friends, Jubileena, Snowanna, Candlehead (those were all nicknames, of course). Her Aunt Tamora had been Vanellope's first choice for maid of honor, but Tamora had insisted on staying in the crowd to watch.

"Well?"

She hears a chorus of different things, all of which were good and said with smiles and with excitement

Vanellope looks over at her Aunt Tamora. Ever since she was little, Vanellope had Tamora as a role model/motherly figure. Just like when she was a child, Vanellope still craves her aunt's approval and praise. She looks up at her aunt with those big, hazel eyes of hers, but her smile falters. Is… Is her aunt tearing up?

"If ya don't like it, you can just say so. It's nothing to _cry_ over…"

"I'm not crying, soldier." despite how old Vanellope gets, her aunt always calls her by her nicknames. "I'm just really happy for you, short stuff. It's hard to believe that that little annoying brat is all grown up."

Vanellope grins and makes no hesitation in hugging her aunt. Her aunt, however, hesitates before hugging her back. She has never been a fan of showing affection.

"Don't worry, Sarge; I'll always be an annoying brat, in your eyes." Vanellope teases back.

Vanellope lets go of her aunt, and a knock is heard. Her attention is brought to the door, and she sees Tamora and Felix's daughter, her cousin, poke her head in the room. She's the flower girl, much to her delight. She loves her cousin a lot, and has been excited about the wedding since she heard that she would be the flower girl in it.

"Daddy said to tell you that it's time!"

* * *

Hiro feels like he's been standing there for hours. His hearts is pounding and his legs feel like jello and he just can't stop worrying or -

And then the music starts.

* * *

Vanellope walks over to her adoptive father, who was waiting patiently (and may she add, _more nervous than she is_ ) to walk her down the aisle. She's smiling so much that her cheeks hurt, but she doesn't care. Her smile only grows when Ralph looks at her.

"Ah, Stinkbrain, don't start crying _already!_ " Vanellope laughs and holds Ralph's hands in front of her.

"Sorry, Van," he apologizes, sheepishly wiping away a tear. "but it's hard not to. Just look at you, all grown up. It seems like it was only last week that I volunteered at that orphanage and met a little guttersnipe that asked me if I was a hobo and needed directions."

She laughs again, the said memory as clear as day. "Hey, it's not my fault that you looked like a hobo! That happens when ya shower only once a month."

"Hah, hey now -"

And the music starts.

* * *

His heart feels like it's beating faster, if that's even possible at this point. As he watches everyone walk down the aisle, he becomes even more nervous. With each person that passes, he becomes even more tense. He just wants to see Vanellope and -

Suddenly everybody stands up. He stops breathing for a moment.

She is absolutely _gorgeous._

* * *

Her arm is linked with Ralph's, and she becomes even more jittery and excited with each passing moment. She can hardly wait anymore. She sees her cousin start to drop petals as she walks, and then her bridesmaids a few moments after. This is it. _This is it._ She hears the part of the song that was for her, and hears the sound of people standing up.

She holds in a breath and smiles as she practically pulls Ralph along to the beginning of the aisle.

She looks around at everyone standing up at their seats, then at her bridesmaids, and Hiro's groomsmen, and then Hiro himself.

He is down-right _handsome._

* * *

As he gazes into her eyes, his nerves become less intense. There she is, the love of his life. The girl he's been best friends with for as long as he can remember; the girl that has always been there for him; the girl that always makes him smile despite how horrible he may feel; the girl that takes his breath away with her beauty, despite any circumstances;

The girl that he's so deeply in love with.

* * *

She can only look at him as she walks down the aisle. It's as if no one else is there, just her and Hiro. After what feels like _forever_ , the moment is finally here.

She turns to Ralph and hugs him, which he happily returns.

"Love you, Ralphie." she whispers.

Finally she's standing in front of her soon-to-be husband and she _can't stop smiling_.

How does one stop smiling when they're literally moments away from finally marrying the person they love?

* * *

" _You look beautiful_." he mouths.

" _You don't look too bad yourself_." she mouths back.

* * *

They're holding hands and every word that is said by the priest** isn't heard by them. All they see is each other. All they feel is happiness and excitement. They only begin listening when it's time to say their wedding vows.

"I, Vanellope von Schweetz," she slides the ring on his finger and then looks back into his eyes. She'd told herself she wouldn't cry, but she can't help her wavering voice. "take you, Hiro Hamada, to be my lawfully wedded husband, despite how much of a dork you are, because I am so deeply in love with you."

The couple laughs, as well as some sitting in the audience.

"I, Hiro Hamada, take you, Vanellope von Schweetz, to be my lawfully wedded wife," even his voice wavers a bit. He slides the ring onto her finger and holds her hand tight. "because I would be completely, utterly lost without you. I promise to take care of and love you through whatever life throws at us. I can do anything, as long as I have you." he pauses and chuckles. "And I know how cliche it sounds, but it's the truth."

She laughs and squeezes his hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Vanellope pulls him into a kiss, and no words could ever describe how happy she feels.

* * *

Neither of them were fans of dancing, but they danced nonetheless. The time soon came for their first dance as husband and wife

"My aunt was right, you know."

Vanellope lifts her head off his chest and looks up at him. "Huh?"

"Remember that time we were at my aunt's cafe? And we thought that kissing was gross, but she insisted that we'd like it someday when we're older?"

He smiles and gently spins her, then pulls her close for a loving kiss.

"She was right."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***The dress and hairstyle I used as reference are on the tumblr post (take away the spaces):** _hamada-sisters . tumblr post / 122389377795 / a-n-so-this-begins-with-a-flashback-to-when-they_

 ****That's what they're called, right? The priest?**

 **aND I DONT THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE THAT WITHOUT SQUEALING OK**

 **EITHER WAY I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! c: A plus tard, mes amis!**


End file.
